


Not So Subtle Flirting

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, I am sucks with title!, Just a cute interaction, Strangers to Lovers, bold yoohyeon, ceo minji, flirt, just some flirting that turns into something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: “Why is such a beautiful woman like you drinking alone on Saturday night?”“Bold of you to assume I am alone tonight?”
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Not So Subtle Flirting

“Why is such a beautiful woman like you drinking alone on Saturday night?” Minji startled at the voice behind her. She turned her head around, watching as the silver hair girl took a seat beside her. 

“Bold of you to assume I am alone tonight?” Minji answered with a smirk, taking a sip of the whiskey on her hand. 

“Please, I’ve been watching you since you walked in from that door.” The silver girl smirked back.

“Creepy much.” She said, but with a smile on her face. 

“Well, cannot resist when such a beautiful woman walks in.” The silver girl said, still with a smirk. _‘Cute’_ Minji thought at the attempted flirt. 

“Back to you, why are you here, alone?” Minji asked.

“Came with friends, but there they are, sucking each other's faces. I am just a third-wheel.” The silver girl said with disgust on her face and Minji laughed.

“Oops. Third-wheel sucks. I know that feeling, been there a few times.” Minji stopped laughing when she saw the silver girl pout.

The two women hit it off well, talking about life, work, friends, as if they knew each other for a long time. As the night deepend, and alcohol starts to take over, they talk also become more and more deep and dangerous. Playfulness changed into lust, and by the time clock struck 12, the two women were out of the bar and off somewhere. 

********

The silver girl woke up groggily the next day, holding her head as it throbbed. “Ugh, I shouldn’t have drank so much.” She grunted with regret. Suddenly I realize she looks around, wondering how she got home last night. Then she looks down into the blanket realizing she is wearing… nothing.

Then it hits her. The event from last night replayed inside her head, she blushed. But then she felt sad, the other woman not even bothering to wake her up when she left. _‘And here I thought we clicked. It’s just a one night stand after all.’_ She thought.

She puts on a robe and walks out of her bedroom, trying to look for some painkiller for her head, when she sees something on her kitchen counter. There's a cup of water, a painkiller, and a plate of pancakes with a note beside it.

_‘I am sorry I have to leave early because I have work._

_Call me or leave me a message when you are awake. Xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Minji’_

She smiled reading the notes and without wasting a second she walked to her room, grabbing her phone and sending a message. 

_Yoohyeon the name_

_And good morning_

Sitting down on her living room with a plate of pancakes, her phone vibrates, indicating a new message.

_Good morning sleeping beauty_

_How’s your sleep?_

Smiling at the message she took a bite of her pancakes and type.

_Not good because you are not beside me._

_Haha, sorry, I have something urgent to do._

_I am just kidding, say, when are you free? Let’s go out for dinner?_

_Asking me out for a date already? Bold, huh._

_Well, only when it comes to a beautiful lady._

_I am free tonight, say, 7? I will pick you up._

_Cool, I will think of a place._

_See ya later._

Yoohyeon smiled, finishing her pancakes, she washed the plate and continued her day as usual, excited for the dinner later on.

**********

“Hey there pretty lady, fancy a ride?” Minji said from inside the car, opening a window as she saw Yoohyeon walking towards it. 

“Well, does that include a fancy dinner and drink?” 

“Oh? Bold lady, I love it. Why stop with a drink?” Minji smirked. Yoohyeon laughed and hit her shoulder as she settled down inside the car. Looking out of the window trying to hide the blush on her face.

“We’ll see, maybe there’ll be something more than a drink.” Yoohyeon mumbled out loud, still looking out of the window. She heard Minji chuckled beside her but decided not to look.

And true as is it. It does not end just with a drink. It ended with scattered clothes on the floor and a tangled body on the bed.

**********

A month has passed since then, they continue seeing each other a few days a week, from a simple dinner to something more as the night deepens.

Yoohyeon found a new job after struggling to look for one. It’s a company where her friend works at and they happened to have one vacant position because the previous employee quit. 

The two women are occupied with their job, seeing each other less, but keep in touch via message and sometimes late night calls. 

Yoohyeon’s friend told her that the CEO of the company she is working now is a pretty young lady, around their age, maybe a few years older. Kim Jiu is her name, but Yoohyeon only know name without having a face to the name. As it seems like the CEO rarely shows up on the employee floor, mostly inside her own office. 

And months passed by, Yoohyeon and Minji’s relationship turns into something more than a simple flirt during outing, that ends up with clothes scattering on the bedroom floor. It turns into something more serious, they went on dates, deep late night talk, even met with each other close friends. But no label yet to be set on the relationship. 

One thing bothering Yoohyeon was that she feels like Minji is hiding something from her. Minji often told her about the stressful job she has, but she never knows what she does for a living other than knowing that Minji has to sign a lot of paper, and goes on neverending meetings. But she is afraid to ask, she wants to wait for Minji to tell her on her own.

And another, what are they? She wonders. They never really talked about it, but Yoohyeon wondered where they stood? She likes the older woman, heck she loves her. But what are they? What does the older woman think of her? Guess she wants certainty for it. 

Her friend told her to confess, and heck she even thought about it. But she is afraid that she will catch the wrong signal and the older girl is not thinking the same as her. So she didn't, she kept it to herself. She is afraid. 

“What’s bothering you, love?” Minji asked as she back hugged the silver girl when she saw her standing on the balcony with a frown.

“Hey, it’s cold outside, Minji.” She said, leaning behind into the hug of the older girl.

“Then why are you outside?” Minji asked. 

“Just… thinking.” Yoohyeon said, pulling the older girl inside and settling down on the sofa. Minji looks at her, waiting for her to continue. She holds her palm, caressing it softly, showing her that she is listening.

“Minji…” Yoohyeon called. “Hmm?” Minji hummed, looking at her softly.

“What are we?” Yoohyeon asked, eyes looking at their now intertwined hands. Her heart thumps so hard, nervous, and she feels dizzy, afraid. What’s more, with the silence that the older girl was giving, she frowned. _‘I ruined it, ain’t I?’_ She thought.

“Hmm.” Minji hummed once again, showing that she is thinking of what to say. “I am yours.” She stared, “And you are mine.” She continued. Putting her hand on Yoohyeon chin, holding her head up so Yoohyeon could look at her, she said, “We could be whatever it is you want. We could be friends, lovers, soulmates. Just know, I am yours.” Minji smiled. 

A tear fell down Yoohyeon’s cheek, she smiled, “Minji…” Minji hummed, smiled and she wiped her tears. “What is it, love?” She said. “I love you. Be my girlfriend?” Yoohyeon said.

“And I thought I made it clear already, I am yours.” Minji smiled, leaned in and she kissed her softly. “And yes, of course I want to be your girlfriend.” She said in between the kiss, before connecting their lips once again.

**********

It was also the night they finally made their relationship clear, when Yoohyeon found out that Minji was actually the CEO. She looks at her with a shocked expression, thinking of any hint that Minji was actually a well-off CEO, but can’t think of any. With the humble lifestyle she has, a very homey and one room apartment that she has, with how she likes to go to roadside stalls. 

But she leaves it as it is. Maybe she will discover more as time goes by. For now she just wants to enjoy it as it is. 

Until.

“Yooh! Have you heard? Ms.Kim will join us for the company gathering tonight!” Her co-worker, who is also her close friend said when they arrived at the venue of the company gathering. It’s apparently an annual thing that they have.

_I will be home late, we have a company gathering._

Yoohyeon hummed to her friend as she clicked send to her girlfriend.

_No worry love, I have a company dinner too._

She smiled at the message and they walked into the ballroom. Finding their seat and talking to her other co-workers. Not realizing someone was walking towards the podium until they heard a voice echo and they looked toward the podium.

Ms. Han, the CEO’s secretary starts saying something about thanking their hard work and what not, but Yoohyeon’s attention falls into someone standing beside the secretary. _‘Minji?!’_ She thought. _‘Oh… no…’_ She panicked. Then she heard Ms. Han says something about a word from the CEO and Minji starts talking.

“Ms. Kim really pretty huh.” she heard her other co-worker talking beside her, but her mind was occupied somewhere else. And when Minji finished talking the rest started to leave the table, grabbing food, or drinks. But Yoohyeon still glued to her seat, not moving at all, if not for her friend dragging her around for food.

**********

“Yoohyeon?” Minji whispered as she saw a familiar silver hair woman amidst her employees.

“Hmm? Ah, you don’t know your girlfriend works for you?” Handong, her secretary, who is also her best friend, whom Yoohyeon hasn’t met but knows about their relationship, asked.

“I know she is working at an engineering company but I never ask where…” Minji mumbled.

“Oh… I thought you know. Go talk to her.” Handong chuckled. 

And so Minji walks towards her girlfriend, earning some weird looks from her employees, maybe wondering what their boss is doing. Until she stopped behind Yoohyeon who is still engrossed in her conversation with her co-workers.

Yoohyeon feels her co-workers freezes and stares at something or someone behind her. She looked at them weirdly and was about to turn around when she heard, “Babe?” and she snapped back. Regretting it as she feels her neck cracked. “Ouch!” She groaned.

“You okay?” She heard a chuckle and looked up.

“Yah.” She smiled sheepishly. “Have you eaten?” She asked, seeing that Minji shaking her head she frowned, “You should eat something!” She scolded. Not realizing the stares from people around them.

“I was about to when I saw you. And Handong shoo me.” She laughed.

“Then maybe I need to give her a piece of my mind for not letting you eat first.” Yoohyeon jokingly said. “Maybe you could.” Minji laughed again.

“Errr… Ms. Kim…?” Yoohyeon’s friend called for Minji and that is when they realized that they are still standing in the middle of the ballroom, surrounded by Minji’s employees.

“Ah… Sorry, did I disturb something? Can I kidnap my girlfriend?” Minji said with a smirk which earned her a playful punch from Yoohyeon. Seeing her employee shook her head she took Yoohyeon's wrist and pulled her away towards her own seat.

“Are you okay exposing yourself like that in front of your employee? Ms Kim Jiu.” Yoohyeon said teasingly.

“Well, I never plan to hide my girlfriend away, what’s more that she is actually working for me, give me more reason to see her more, aside from when I go home after work.” Minji smirked.

“You... “ Yoohyeon just smiled and shook her head. “Hey, Minji.” She called.

“Hmm?” Minji hummed, turning to her girlfriend and raised her brows. “Love you.” Yoohyeon said. Minji got taken back, but soon smiled and gave a peck on her girlfriend’s lips. She said, “Love you too, pup.” 


End file.
